faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Baylee Warbell
'''Baylee Warbell '''is a 2nd Generation member of the Adventurer/Explorer-Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence As a infant, her eyes are dark bown and brown feathers, but this changed when reaching adulthood, where the eyes turned light brown and silver feathers. In both times of life, her hair color is yellow. Baylee Warbell (2019).JPG|Aleena as a Infant Like a Valkyrie, her ears are feathered, but her wings are shorter then natural, due to being half-human. As a adult, she normally wears a blue shirt, and winter-clothing in different brown-tones, with her jacket having blue markings and her boots being fied with blue gems. Personality During her infancy, she was known as a cheerful and curious little girl, but becoming more vivacious during her teenage years. When reaching adulthood, she is pretty cool, collected and layed back. History While her mother Aleena was pregnant with her, Baylee sensed many adventures she overcame, gaining minor-knowledge about the world, friends and even enemies. At the day of her birth, she and her mother were in great danger, due to a old enemy Goblin who wanted revenge for thrawting plans of his. His plan was to stab through both Aleena and Baylee during labor, but this planned was interupted by Baylee's father Garren and Aleena's trusted sword Rex, which slaight him with combined elemental powers of Fire and Lightning. After birth, she sometime helped her parents going against other enemies, through her young nature, which made her a honorary member. At the beginning of her life, she was raised primarily by her mother, but after the Battle of San Diego, both of them moved to Garren, where she was additionally raised by Garren, and Baylee's grandmother Jenny. At the Age of 14, she wanted to follow her mother's footsteps as a warrior of good, after being saved by her from a group of rowdies. She has grown to become the next leader of the Green Hunters-Guild. Abilities Due to her short wings, she can't really fly, but is able to glide with enough wind. Additionally, she is a skilled in Tonfa-fighting, Kung-Fu and Krav Maga, which was taught by her mother. Equipment She usually carries a sports-bag filled with some weapons, primarily her blade-Tonfas, which are her favorite weapons. Aside from theses, there are also a bowgun, nun-chaks and a pair of claws like her father got, only longer. Trivia * Her bust size is 80 * Her element is sun-light * Her favorite world is Sedna * Her favorite food is Chilli * Her favorite Color is white, but her Team-color is Gold * Her favorite beverage is Cola * She is allergic to pollen, like her father * Her favorite animal is the Yeti * Her favorite show is The last Airbender * Her favorite movie is Zootopia * Her favorite video game is Super Mario Galaxy * Her favorite ice cream flavour is stracciatella * Her favorite sports are any form of winter-sports * Her favorite song is This game * Her favorite instrument is the harp * Her dream destination is Alaska * Her heavenly virtue is kindness * Her deadly sin is greed * Her role model is Aleena Warbell, her mother * She is Christian * She usually sleeps from 21 - 6 o'clock (9 hours) Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:2019.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters